


Taking Chances

by EveryShadeOfPink



Series: Taking Chances [1]
Category: Furry - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryShadeOfPink/pseuds/EveryShadeOfPink
Summary: When a social outcast becomes friends with the girl with a bad reputation, both realize the value in taking chances.Rated for some dark themes including language and mentions of child abuse.
Series: Taking Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683433
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to the first chapter of 'Taking Chances.
> 
> As I'm not the best with describing things, I figured a better description is warranted. Two girls from different sides of the tracks become friends and later more. Maerel, an Arctic fox, comes from a broken home and is the outcast amongst her peers in school. Pearla, a white tiger, has established a bad reputation for herself to avoid the toxicity of those same peers.
> 
> After a chance encounter, the two become fast friends, but Maerel has a secret. Can Pearla figure out what's wrong with her new friend? Will they both survive the backlash of vindictive classmates? Do good things happen to people who take chances? 
> 
> You'll have to read and see.
> 
> Note:  
> There are some heavy themes in this fic. Mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, language, bullying, child abuse, and homophobia. There may be more, but I'll be sure to include warnings in the chapter notes.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a comment.

Chapter 1:  
When they Met.

Maerel stepped into the girl's locker room nervously. It was that time again. Tuesday, first period after lunch, time for P.E, or her own personal hell as she called it. 

It wasn't because she didn't like the physical nature of the class, not at all. She wasn't in the worst shape and she particularly loved to swim, but this room, with all the other girls in her class, all the girls that were more developed than her, prettier than her, had better social lives than her, this room was the bain of her existance.

Trudging to the far corner of the locker room, back where the lockers provided her a little bit of cover from judging eyes, Maerel sat on the changing bench and pulled her backpack off and made a show of looking for something. Of course, she knew where the key to her locker was, same pocket as usual. No, what she was doing was biding time until most of the girls were out of the room. The down side of this stratagy was she would be left with little time to change into her swimsuit, but getting yelled at by the drill sargent of a teacher named Mr. Fletcher was a fair price to pay against keeping from being picked on again.

Glancing over her shoulder, Maerel saw that the room was starting to clear out. "Good," she thought to herself as she stood and took one final look around. Her white-furred paws shaking, she snatched her locker key out of her bag and quickly did away with the padlock. Nervously but quickly, Maerel tugged her pink sleaveless top over her head and tossed it into the locker followed by her bra. 

"Hey, snowy." 

Blood freezing in her veins, Maerel fought down the squeal that threatened to spill from her lips. Oh god, she just knew her luck wasn't good enough to have just one day when the other girls in her class would leave her alone. Stupid, she was so stupid, she should have just...

"Hey," the voice said again. "You dropped your bra on the floor, and we all know how often the janitors mop in here."

Maerel turned her head just a fraction of an inch and glanced out of the corner of her eye only to see... Her. "Great, not only are you a chicken, but now you're going to get all lovesick all over yourself."

"Um, is there any reason your just standing there, Snowy?"

"I um... I..."" Maerel cleared her throat and tried to sound as nonchalant as she could, no easy feat when you have a million and one fears, and fear of public places where people typically stripped around each other being right up towards the top of that list. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Oh, well, get undistracted then, that is unless you want the Sargent to yell at you?"

Feeling the other girl's gaze upon her back, Maerel tried to not think of anything, most especially the fact that there was nothing between those eyes and the snowy white fur of her bare back. Reaching into her locker, Maerel pulled out her bathingsuit, a one-piece, bland afair; pink because that was her favorite color, and nothing remarkable save for some purple swirls that went around her mid section and up her back. Now, how to get her shorts and underwear off while pretending to be invisible?

"Hey." 

Of course she jumped, and of course she turned around, and of course the floor was wet from the last class that had gone swimming, and of course she slipped and fell flat on her backside, her tail pinched between her and the unforgiving surface of the concreet ground. 

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

Maerel quickly folded her arms over the pitiful swells of flesh and fur that were her brests and leaned forward to give herself some more cover, but that only pinched her tail some more, which made her flinch back upright. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just..."

"Crap," she thought to herself, "here come the tears. Nice going Maerel... And this is the girl you kind of sort of have a crush on? Not that you, little mis emotional, little mis shie and quiet and stupid and everything else had a chance, but nice going all the same..."

As she tried to fight back the betraying tears in vein, the object of her fantacies chuckled, then snickered then broke out into laughter. And then...

"Stop laughing at me," She snapped. "You're always laughing at me, every one of you.. It's always, hey Snowy, watch out for snow plows, hey Snowy, get some tits, hey Snowy, you're still so short this, so wierd that, so, so, so... Just, leave me alone! You hear? Just, leave! Me! Alone!"

Her eyes now burning and her sight blerred by the tears that kepped coming, she turned away and whiped at her face furiously with the back of one paw, no longer caring if anyone saw her topless or bottemless or what ever. She was so done with this, so done with all these people laughing at her, judging her, picking on her and making her feel less than a person. She was so done with all of it. And yeah, so a sob escaped her, and yeah, she wished she was anywhere, anywhere but here in this hell.

Suddenly, she felt a paw on her shoulder. Expecting a blow to come, she instinctively flinched, but no blow came.

"I'm sorry," the voice that she asumed belonged to the paw on her shoulder said gently. "Here, let's get you cleaned up. We can't let those bitches see you like this."

Blinking back more tears, well at least trying to at any rate, Maerel looked up to see her standing over her, one paw on Maerel's shoulder, the other holding a towel.

"Huh?" Maerel sniffed.

"Look, I was laughing at the way you fell, not at you. But never mind all that, let's get you cleaned up. Are you alright? You landed pretty hard there."

What the hell was going on now? Did she hit her head when she fell? Someone was being nice to her?"

Marel whiped more tears away and took the towel from the offering paw and tried to clean up her face. No good. God she was pethetic.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Pearla," The other girl said as she sat on the bench, exactly where Maerel had been sitting just a few moments before.

"I know, I mean. I'm sorry," Maerel sniffed. "I meant, my name is Maerel."

"You mean it's not Snowy?" The other girl asked.

"Using the towel to shield her body, Maerel turned away. "Of course she was just messing with you. She, nore anyone else in this school actually gives a damn about you."

"No wait!" Pearla said quickly as she tugged on Maerel's shoulder. "I honestly thought your name was Snowy. I didn't mean to upset you again."

"Great, now she thinks you're just some blubbering emo."

"I mean, I just thought that was your name because I can't remember if I've ever heard anyone call you anything else." Perla continued. 

All of a sudden the class bell rang, and from outside the lockerroom a whistle was blown, signaling the start of the class period. 

"Shit," Perla swore. "Well, so much for class." 

Maerel didn't know why, but that got her to smile,, even chuckle a little, all be it it was a watery chuckle, and for some reason, Pearla started laughing along with her. Finally, the two girls stopped laughing, their voices echoing off the walls back at them as they calmed down.

"So, how's your tail? That seriously was a hell of a fall there."

"Tsfine," Maerel lied. In truth it hurt quite a bit, but Pearla probably already had her pegged as a big baby already, and Maerel wasn't about to give her any more ammo to use against her at a later date.

"I don't believe you," Pearla said as she tilted her head to one side. "Or rather," She went on quickly as she noticed Maerel gearing up for a comeback, "How about we use this as a chance to ditch class?"

"Are you serious?" Maerel exclaimed. "But we could get in trouble... I mean, detention trouble."

"Yeah, so?" Perla said as she stood up. "We'll probably get in trouble anyways for being late. At least this way we can say you had to go see the nurse after your fall and I was making sure you got there safely."

Maerel chewed her lip in thought. What did she have to looze? Detention? It wouldn't be the first time she had one of those, probably wouldn't be the last either. Besides, after her emotional outburst, she really didn't feel like getting yelled at by the Sarge, or being staired at by her so-called classmates.

"Yeah, okay." Maerel said through a sigh. "Why not?"

"Okay then," Pearla said, "I'll go get my clothes back on. Do you need help up?"

Maerel started to say no, but a spike of pain from her tail made her nod meakly.

As their paws came into contact with each other as Pearla reached out to her, Maerel wondered very briefly if this was what it was like to have a friend. A moment later, Maerel was alone on her side of the lockerroom as Pearla returned to her side to change back into her school atire. Certain that Pearla couldn't see her now, Maerel glanced back towards where the other girl was changing though she couldn't see her and smiled to herself. Yeah, she would get in trouble, yeah her mother would probably scream her head off at her and her father would call her worthless, like he always did, but for once, just for once, Maerel was going to try to make a friend, even if it was with the one person she knew she shouldn't get involved with, if the roomers about Pearla was to be believed. But the other girl had been nice to her when everyone else had just used her as their punching bag, and yeah, maybe she felt like she owed her a chance. After all, the roomer mill had said quite a few things about Maerel in the passed three years of high school that hadn't been true, so maybe it was the same for Pearla. She wouldn't know if she chickened out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls ditch class and begin bonding as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd upload two today, as these are already written and the first chappy was pretty short.
> 
> In this chapter, the girls get to know each other while ditching class.

Chapter 2:  
Taking the First Chance.

It was nice out. Above the girls as they walked, birds chirped as a cool breeze blew in from the northwest kicking up the smell of freshly cut grass and blooming flowers. Spring was finally here, and as everything woke up from the long and cold Winter, the weather matched the beauty of rebirth.

Walking side by side, both girls appeared to be polar opisits from each other. Maerel at barely five foot counting the tips of her ears, her light chestnut brown hair in a poneytail and pink sleaveless top hanging down to her shoulder blades, denum shorts, a grey backpack slung over one shoulder, bland and rather unempressive in her opinion, and Pearla, tall, at five five, maybe five six not counting her ears, her red hair with gold streaks tied into an ellegant brade that hung to the mittle of her back, her rebellius clothing, black fur-tight jeens, grey spaggeti strapped shirt with the picture of some rock album cover and matching leather jacket, her perfect chest, perfect fur, and perfect tiger muscles everything Maerel wasn't.

In fact, the only thing the shorter fox had in her opinion that was even note worthy was her fur and her tail. Most kids their age didn't seem to hold much stock in how their fur looked, but Maerel was rather obsessive. Yeah, she got picked on for being the whitest, "Snowiest" girl in their school, but it was something she was proud of. Most girls had to get special die to bleach their fur to even half the brightness as her fur, but Maerel was all natural, both a blessing and a point of conflict.

There had been a few boys who wanted to know if all her fur was as white as the fur not covered by clothing, and even two who had tried to get a peak without being invited, sexual prefferences aside, but still. She was proud of her rarity of fur color.

Even Pearla, as a white tiger, didn't have as bright of a coat as Maerel, but it didn't stop the atraction the fox had for her classmate, an atraction that had been scribbled in her diary many times, though she wouldn't ever confess to it if questioned.

"How's your tail?" Pearla asked as they took a left down a sidewalk that lead off toward the school's administration buildings. They hadn't said much since leaving the locker room, something that hadn't helped the very much shy fox's confidence issues.

"It's throbbing," Maerel admitted. It was the product of herculean effert that kepped her paw from reaching back to massage said appendage, an effert honed by hiding the pain caused by an abusive father and a mother who blamed the girl for nearly everything wrong with their family.

"I'd bet. I thought I heard it break when you landed. Can you move it?"

Maerel stopped long enough to lift her tail, though the effert hurt like hell. "Yeah, just hurts a lot."

"At least it's not broke though." Suddenly, the tiger stopped and turned around to face her, barely giving her enough time to arrest her own momentem before they collided. "Listen, Maerel. "I'm sorry for the way we've all treated you. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry all the same."

Maerel's heart quickened and suddenly she was finding it difficult to breathe. Someone was appologising to her, the wierd girl who doodled her classes away and only did what was asked of her and nothing more? This had to be a joke, a setup for more picking, more pain.

"Are you alright? Do we need to go to the nurse's office after all?"

Maerel forced air into her chest, into her lungs, which decided now of all times to seaze up on her. "No no, I'm alright. I'm... I'll be alright." Trying to keep her paws from shaking too much, Maerel flicked some invisible dust from her shirt and pushed those confusing feelings down to be dealt with at another time. Instead, she looked at the tiger's face directly and swallowed against the feelings of rising panic. "But, why are you appologising? No wait, I mean, why are you, appologising? You've never done anything to me."

"The tiger blinked at her, an unreadable expression quickly flashing across her face as she seemed to be looking for the right words to say. :I might not have done anything to you, but I stood by and let those bitches fuck with you. That's bad enough."

The language wasn't anything new to Maerel. Alcoholic spirm doaners tended to make one amune to most any volgarities by an early age, but the fox still blushed from the tiger's words.

"What... Your blushing, don't like my language?" Pearla scoughed indignantly.

"No," Maerel giggled against her will. "It's just no one has ever been so, I don't know, sinceer towards me." They staired at each other for a long moment. Maerel, afrade to say anything else that might sound stupid, and Pearla who still had that strange expression on her face, like she didn't know what to think of the wierd little snowy twerp before her.

"You're one strange pup Maerel, you know that?" Pearla finally said as she reached up and gave her brade a tug.

"I get that a lot actually." The fox replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry." Pearla said once more as she turned around and started walking again.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't be." Maerel replied as she started following the taller girl once more.

"You know, they say some pretty messed up shit about me Maerel, you know that?" Pearla said off handedly as they walked passed one of the prefab admin buildings that served as the nerve center of the school grounds even though they were nearing the edge of the gated property. 

Maerel kepped up her pace, her shorter legs working double time to keep up with the taller tiger's longer stride. "Some say I'm afiliated with a gang or two, other's say I'm a wild party girl who does drugs, randomly sleeps with which ever guy will have me, and so on. Does that bother you?"

Maerel could tell that this was a test to see how she responded. Her anxiety began flaring up once more, swette beginning to ruffle the fur of her lower back as she could just feel the weight of the tiger's question. She thought about what to say. On one hand, she really didn't wanna get caught up in some teenage drama that ended with her in jail and began with her hanging out with the wrong croud, but Pearla had been nice to her so far, even appologised to her for the behavior of their classmates. She couldn't be that bad, could she? And even if the roomers were true about her, what did that change, she had still been nice to her and even invited the shorter girl to ditch class with her. Well okay, maybe ditching class wasn't the most responseable course of action she could have taken, but still. Panic still making her blood both run cold and burn at the same time, she realised in an instent the right thing to do.

"No. It doesn't bother me." Maerel said at last, her mouth now drier than paper in the mittle of the desert.

As they neered the employee parking lot with all the vehicles that the school's staf owned or leased, they came upon a picknick bench set off to one side of the sidewalk which was shielded from the sun above by a pine that was just beginning to regrow it's canapy of leaves. Pearla moved to sit on one side of the bench, Maerel following suit and sitting across from her.

"What if I told you it was all true, then what?" Pearla asked as she settled into place, her long tail swinging lasily behind her as she folded her arms on the table.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Maerel asked?

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd say you're messed up in the head like the rest of them."

Pearla blinked once, twice, then tilted her head back and laughed loud and hard. Her laughter tickled something in Maerel. She couldn't say what it was, but something in side of her seemed to tingle with the sound of Pearla's boisterus amusement.

"You know, if you talked back to all the rest of those two-faced little bitches like you just did to me, I don't think you'd have to worry about being screwed with again," Perla managed to get out before giving into her laughter once more.

Blushing again, Maerel looked out toward the parking lot, unable to believe what she had just said. "I doubt that, they'd just throw me around some more for getting smart with them."

Pearla stopped laughing at that and gave the fox another one of those strange looks. "You know what? Your probably right about that, sadly. But still, what if what they say about me is true?"

Maerel unconciously reached back with one paw to stroke her tail which was slightly swolen and tender near the bace. It was definetly broozed, that was for sure. Chewing her lip only for a moment, she replied. "Honestly, I don't care. If it is true, just keep me out of it, and if it isn't then well..."

"Well?" The tiger asked as she leaned forward, one paw drumming her claws rhythmically on the weather woarn surface of the table.

"If it's not true, then nothing. I don't care either way. You've been nice to me, appologised for things that you didn't have to appologise for, and, well, I don't care. People just, say things that aren't true, and other people believe it like it was the gosple or something."

"Kind of like how they talk about you when they think you can't hear?"

Now that was a loaded question. "Well, yeah. Kind of like that, except you got one thing wrong there. They say things regardless if they think I can hear or not."

The tiger didn't say anything for a long minute after that, just, kepped drumming her claws on the table. Maerel glanced at the other girl. Pearla may have looked at ease, but Maerel could tell something was bothering her, had it been something she had said?

"Man, you've had it rough here, haven't you?" The tiger finally said as she looked Maerel dead in the eye.

Maerel tried not to look away from those amithyst orbs, those slitted puples that seemed to bore right through all she was and peer deep into her soul. Why was she so nervous around this girl? She shouldn't be this wound up, crush or no crush, but there it was, she was held captive by those eyes, and as the seconts ticked on, Maerel found that she was exilerated by this strange new friendship.

"So you really don't care about what they say about me?" Pearla asked softly, her voice almost husky from the weight of the question. Maybe she's alone too? Maerel thought to herself, but then doubted that thought a moment later. She had seen Pearla hanging out with other kids, seen her accepted into the fold of teenage politics like she was borne into it.

"No, I really don't." Maerel said, her eyes still focused on Pearla's.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Now she was the one being thanked? What the hell was going on today? Did she hit her head in the locker room and was now laying on the ground bleading out from a traumatic head injury?

"For accepting me when you don't even know me. It might seem like a small thing to you, but trust me when I say it's rare."

"Then, your welcome?" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?" 

The question caught Maerel completely off gard and she looked away suddenly trying to fight back the blush that was screaming through her white fur. That was one down side to her fur that she took so much pride in, it made hiding facial expressions next to empossible.

"I'm sorry, it's just... They are so blue, kind of like seeing the sky reflect off of ice glaciers."

Maerel could feel the blush creaping down her neck now, but the smile still came to her lips as she muttered out a thanks. From deep in her belly though, the butterflies began unfolding their wings and flapping maddly in a vein attempt to find freedom.

"Seriously, let me see them again. They are so pretty." 

Maerel looked up, still blushing from the praise no one had ever given to her, much less for anything to do with her looks and tried to look Pearla in the eye again. "You, really think so?"

"Maerel, you'll find that I don't ever lie, ever."

"I like your eyes too," Maerel found herself saying. "Those really aren't contacts, are they?"

"Nope. Did you hear that from the asshole club?"

"No actually, it's just I've never seen eyes so... Purple." Silence, then both girls started laughing. Finally though, as the laughter died down, Maerel let out a long sigh.

"What's up?" Pearla asked.

"Nothing, I just, well. I never thought I'd be ditching class to hang out with a gang banging goth girl who does drugs and parties hardy."

There was a flicker of emotion on Pearla's face for an instent, but Maerel had seen it and suddenly felt horible. Here Pearla was, trying to be nice to her, to actually talk to her, and Maerel had just thrown those roomers up in her face for no reason. Idiot, she thought to herself. You stupid idiot!

"Pearla, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make a joke." Maerel said, her gaze now downcast.

"No, it's fine," the tiger replied. 

"No, that wasn't nice of me. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I promise." Pearla said as she removed her leather backpack and tossed it on the table. Reaching into one of her jacket pockets, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and with practiced ease, she retreaved a smoke from the cardboard packaging and sparked it to life. Maerel wasn't one to smoke. Hell she had never tried it. The things her father smoked were nasty things, things that made the whole house stink of nickatine, but the smell wofting down wind wasn't unpleasant. Quite the contrary, they almost smelled fruity.

"Most of that stuff isn't true, the things they say about me I mean." Pearla said as she breathed in a lung full of silver-blue smoke and released it back into the air.

"I..."

"No, really Maerel. It's okay. I live in an upscale neighborhood, most of the time. With my grand parrents. Really nice house actually. Got a pool and game room and everything. Other times though, I have to go stay with my parents. They, well they don't live as well off." Maerel wanted to say something, but what could she say?

"See, my mother, she's a hard worker, right? She busts her ass off to make ends meat so she can hang on to that crappy ass trailor my Dad's all attached to and all, but my dad? He's. Well he's got problems, let's just say that." She took another drag from her smoke and let it out. "I'd rather just stay with my grandparrents, but my parrents are always on about wanting to raise their kid right, something my mother could probably do on her own if it wasn't for my Dad wasting every penny on, stuff. So my living arangements varie from time to time. Because of that, I got this bad reputation in school, so to keep from getting fucked with, no offence to you, I let them say what they want about me. It keeps the assholes away, and I only have to get physical maybe once or twice a year now, because no one wants to piss off the girl who might put a hit out on you or something."

"But I thought you have friends? I've seen you in class with..."

"With a bunch of two face bitches who would cut my throat figuratively and maybe even physically if given the chance? None of them are really my friends. Just a bunch of wanna be loozers who only hang around me because being the bad girl is supposed to be something awesome and shit." Pearla spat out the last as though admitting that much was a physical strain on her.

"God, I'm." 

"Please don't say your sorry Maerel or we are going to have a hard time being friends."

"I'm sor I mean. Okay." God, this was a nightmare of a social situation to navigate. Maerel wasn't used to talking to people like this, didn't understand why Pearla was telling her all this to begin with. Awkward was an understatement.

"No, no, I'm sorry Maerel. You're not like them, I shouldn't be snapping at you. You didn't know any of this." Pearla said a few puffs later, and as she dropped the smoldering remains of the cigarette to the grass, she kicked at it with a paw.

"Okay, so what about the rest of it?" Maerel asked, trying to find something else to talk about to get them back on safer teritory.

"Like what?"

"So you're not a gang banger, what about the drugs, and." gulp, "the guys?"

"Sweetheart, the only drug I do from time to time is weed, good old Mari Jane, and despite what DARE tells us, I'll sware by it's benifets until the day I die."

"Okay, and the guys?"

"Aren't you the inquizzetive one?" Pearla asked as she tilted her head to one side until an audible crack could be heard. "No, it's okay. Honey, I don't know if this will bother you, but since I've told you this much, I doubt it's going to make your opinion of me any worse." Suddenly, those amithyst eyes were fixated on something off to one side out of Maerel's sight. "I'm, actually... Well, I like girls." The last was said so quietly that Maerel barely caught it.

"Oh..." Maerel said outside of her head, but inside, her inner cheer leader, a school activity that she once wanted to try out for suddenly woke up and began cheering emphatically. This was news to her, she wouldn't have ever pegged Pearla to be gay before, but now that she thought about it, why not? There wasn't any one set of looks or something that ment being gay was an utter stareotype. Just look at your self in the mirror for that confirmation, Maerel.

"So, still sure you wanna be friends with me?" Pearla asked, a note of bitterness in her voice.

"What, of course I do," Maerel rushed to answer. "Why wouldn't I wanna be friends with you?"

"Hmm? Well let's see here," Pearla started as she held up a paw and began counting down her claws. "I'm not the hot shot gang banging asshole you thought I was, I'm not from the right side of the tracks, I smoke weed, ditch class when ever I feel like it, and what was the last thing? Oh yeah, I'm gayer than a $2 bill at a pride parade. I think that sums it up nicely, don't you?"

She's serious about all that, isn't she? Maerel asked herself. 

"No, that doesn't sum it all up, not at all."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well first, thanks for being honest with me. I don't care about what track side you are or are not from, I don't care about all the people who just use you for protection as that's obvious why they hang around you, and your family situation is no worse than mine, really, trust me on that one," She said as Pearla began to open her mouth to ask questions. "And besides, if I judged you for being lezbian, wouldn't that make me a bit of a hipicret?"

"What, you mean you're?"

"Pearla, I won't lie to you either, okay?" That got Pearla to stop in her tracks immediately.

"I just thought you, I mean..."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Pearla said as she began fidgeting with a strap on her bag.

"No, seriously, what did you mean?"

Silence.

"Come on Pearla, what were you going to say?" Finally the tiger answered so silently that Maerel couldn't hear.

"I thought you had a boyfriend outside of school or something." Christ, she was blushing now, Pearla was blushing.

"Really? Oh god, no, eeewww. Why wdid you think that?:

"Because I saw the marks on your neck and thought they were hickies or something." Maerel blanched, her facial fur going even whiter than it's natural complection.

"Oh no," Maerel whispered. This wasn't good, not good at all, how did she get out of this one?

"Maerel?" 

She thought she had hidden the marks this morning, how could she have been so... Suddenly, it hit her, the locker room... She must have seen them in the locker room.

"Maerel? Hey, are you alright?" Suddenly, Maerel grabbed both of the tiger's paws in both of hers and staired her in the eye.

"Pearla, you have to promise me, you won't talk about those marks, not with anyone! Okay?"

"Maerel, What..." 

"Please Pearla, promice me!" 

"Okay okay, I promice, but can you please stop squeezing my paws,? It hurts."  
Maerel let go instently and sat back staring down at her paws. If Pearla didn't keep her word, Maerel was in deep shit, and she knew it.

"Maerel?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I, I should go." Turning to get up and leave, Maerel's paw was grabbed suddenly.

"No wait, Are you alright Maerel?" Half sitting, half standing, Maerel turned her head to see Pearla stairing up at her, those beautiful amithyst orbs shining with concern and something else. Compassion?

"I..." She didn't know what to say. She had no words. Her first chance of making friends and she had gone crazy on her for drawing the wrong conclusions, and the worst part was, she couldn't tell her new friend anything, else who knows what would happen. Slowly, she sat and turned to face Pearla.

"I can't talk about it, so please, please don't ask me to, okay?"

Pearla continued to gaze into her eyes, purple stairing into blue, but finally she nodded. "Okay, I won't ask you about it, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Is that why you're so afrade to change in the locker room though?"

"No," Maerel said without thinking. "I just don't like other girls stairing at me and calling me names."

"Oh." Pearla said as she continued stairing at the fox.

There was a long silence then, each girl caught up in their own thoughts and musings, until, "I guess we should get back to class," Pearla said at length.

"Huh? Oh right."

"Unless, do you want to skip the rest of the day? I know of a really good burger shop down the street. My treat?"

Maerel thought about it for a minute. On one hand, the only classes left were history and math, both classes she despised, but on the other hand, she really didn't want to get in any more trouble than necessary.

"We don't have to," Pearla added in. "I'm just hungry and thought you'd like to get out of here for a while."

"No, I'll go." Maerel found herself saying. "Why not?"

"Are you sure? I mean." 

"No, come on, let's go." Maerel stood up and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder then turned expectantly toward Pearla.

"Well, okay then. But what's got you ready to go?"

"Life isn't life if you don't take chances every now and then..." Maerel said as the tiger stood and grabbed her own bag. "Maybe I just need to take more chances then."

Pearla peered at the fox quizzically then nodded. "Maerel, my new friend, I think you're going to be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make a list, eat some burgers and get to know each other some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.
> 
> Another day in quarantine, another chapter. But enough of dwelling on that stuff. :)
> 
> We see more Pearla and Maerel's interaction in this chapter, which sort of begins to set the theme of their friendship. 
> 
> I know people are reading from the hits, so please do enjoy, and remember you can always chime in with comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading and here you go!

Chapter 3: Corky's.

Corky's was one of those local burger joints everyone loved more than the chains that tried in vein to get a foot hold in their town. Pearla was no acception.

The girls had slipped away from campus easily enough, then they made the four block walk on foot to get to Corky's. Apalled that Maerel had never eaten there, Pearla made sure to get the girl to order what ever she wanted. Once they got their trays and Pearla paid though, the two found a table set back in a quiet corner, out of the way of other people and silent enough that they could talk in piece.

Pearla staired across the table at the girl opisit from her, her gaze once again getting drawn to those eyes, those big beautiful, so blue and clear eyes that Pearla could get lost in. Strange, how not even an hour ago, those eyes shown with such an intense fear, and now Maerel was cool and collected. Still though, why was she afrade of someone finding out about the marks on her neck? It wasn't like Pearla was going to go tell anyone, and her reaction clearly told Pearla that those weren't love making marks, so what was the deal.

Outloud though, the tiger cleared her throat after chacing a bite down with some soda. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Maerel blinked and set her burger down and grabbed for a napkin to whipe her paws. "Don't laugh?"

"Of course not."

"I read a lot, but I like cartoons too. Used to watch them all the time, but we haven't had cable in, three years now?"

"No Cable? How the hell do you stand it?" Maerel's eyes shifted upward as she answered.

"Actually, it's not that bad once you get used to it. the first month was the worst, but then I started reading more, and ever since, I've just liked reading. Still try to watch some things online though."

Pearla took another bite then swallowed. "Don't you like, go outside or anything like that?" 

"Why, not like I have anyone to hang around with." The Fox said bitterly as she picked up her burger again and took a bite. "Mmm, this burger has got to be the best I've ever had."

"Wait, so you don't have cable, you don't go outside much, and you read? That's what you do for fun?" At Maerel's nod Pearla continued. "But, what about sleep overs, girls days out, things like that, have you never done any of those things?"

"No," Maerel said, but she seemed to fidget with her straw as she answered.

"Why though? I mean, I get the people at school aren't the best people in town, but you surely had to have friends growing up?"

"In third grade, I had a friend. The first time I asked if I could stay at her house, well... It didn't end well, let's just leave it at that."

Somewhere in the back of Pearla's mind, warning bells started to go off. Why was she so dodgy about her home life? Outloud though she asked, "So, what do you read for fun?"

"Oh my god you're going to laugh," Maerel blushed.

"Promise, I won't laugh at you." 

Maerel ducked her head and blushed as she replied, "Romance novels for one."

"Really?"

"Well your not laughing at me, that's a plus."

"I'm just kind of surprised. You seem like the bookworm type, but I didn't think you were a romantic kind of girl." 

Maerel took another bite of her burger then reached for a fry. "Well, there's other things. Fantacy, some thrillers, but I like stories that have a happy ending, and romance novels almost always have a happy ending."

"In more ways than one?" It slipped right out of Pearla's mouth before she could catch herself, but Maerel only giggled through her deepening blush.

Pearla finished her burger, all the while stairing at Maerel who seemed not to notice. "Well, tell you what, I'm going to make it my mission to make sure you finally start having a bit of fun in life."

"You don't have to go out of the way for me, really," Maerel said.

"No, seriously, we are friends now, and I take care of the few friends I have. So, let's think, what would you like to do."

"What, I don't know, what do you mean?" It really was cute how the fox would get all flustered like this. Sad, but still cute.

"I don't know, what are some things you would want to do, you know, like if you could?"

Maerel raised one paw to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe a movie or something?"

"Okay," Pearla said as she moved her tray to one side and fished a tablet and pen from her bag. "Movies, check. What else?"

"Wait, your making a list?"

"Of course," said Pearla. "My grand parrents call it writing a bucket list, things they want to do before they, like, kick the bucket, so I figure we're going to get a head start on them, by like fifty years, so that way, we make sure you have as much fun as possible."

"That's a bit morbid."

"I know, but hey, I'm goth, remember?"

"Well, alright then. How about scating. I've never been scating."

"Really? Okay, skating," Pearla scribbled in her tablet. "Ice or regular?"

"How about both?"

"There you go, you're getting the hang of this." Another scribble.

"Oh, and maybe a theam park or something like that. Something with Rollercoasters. Wait, how are we going to do these things? I have no money." Maerel said, realising the flaugh in their plan.

"We don't worry about that now. First we write down the things you want to do, then we figure out how to make them happen."

Maerel slerped the last of her soda down then folded her paws on the table. "I don't know, feels kind of like wishing to me."

"And maybe it is, or maybe it's not. The point is Maerel, you've clearly not gotten out much, I want to try and fix that. So we make this wish list, then we see about getting some of these things done. Doesn't have to be all at once you know."

"Okay okay, you made your point," The fox said as she scratched the side of her neck, right where one of those welts had been that Pearla had noticed in the locker room. "How about..."

And so the next thirty minutes and a whole sheat of paper later, the girls had what Pearla titled, "Maerel's Living List. 

"Okay, I'll hang on to this list, and when we can, we'll start knocking off things, alright?" Pearla declared as she slipped the tablet and pen back into her bookbag and zipped it up.

"Sounds good to me, but it still feels like wishing."

"What's wrong with wishing?" Pearla asked, but the moment she saw Maerel's eyes go distent, she realised that there were some things the fox just wouldn't budg on.

"Wishing has never gotten me anywhere," She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Pearla asked.

"Never mind that. Can I ask you something?"

Pearla was going to say something sarcastic, but the timmid way the fox was holding herself convinced her not to. "Yeah, what's up?"

Maerel rubbed her chin again in thought before speaking. "Why today, and why talk to me?"

Pearla smiled a genuine smile that she hoped was taken in the right way. "Because, you always seemed so alone, so not a part of everything and everyone else. I guess maybe I saw a little bit of me in you. But then you snapped at me, and I realised that you weren't just alone, you were shunned more than I've ever been. It's not right and it's not fair."

"So, you're doing all this because you feel sorry for me?" The hurt in her voice was evident and it was all Pearla could do to not give the smaller girl a hug.

"What, no, not at all. or, at least, not in the way you think." Pearla took a drink to give her a moment to think. "I feel bad for you yeah, but if I didn't genuinely like you, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. I feel bad that somehow you got robbed of so much, but that's not why we are friends. I think you are really cool and smart and..."

"and?" Maerel's eyes pinned Pearla to her seat with their intensity, God how can someone's eyes be so, beautiful?

"Well, I don't know if you want the complament or not, but you're pretty?"

Maerel blinked those huge eyes of hers once, twice, a third time, then asked, "Pretty what?"

"You know, you're pretty, like I mean your eyes are so beautiful, and your hair is so strait and it fits you well, and your fur." Pearla gulped, "I think you get the idea."

"Wait, you're saying, I'm, pretty to you?" Maerel asked in disbelief. 

"That is what I said, isn't it?" Pearla replied, not sure if the fox was either deaf or just that much in denial. She had to realise at least in some way, maybe the twits in school hated on her simply because they were jellous of her looks. More than one time Pearla had over heard some of the more cattier of the girls remarking on how unfair it was that someone like Maerel was blessed with such perfectly white fur.

"I guess so. I just don't get why you think that. I'm just, plane ole me, the bookworm 'Snowy' wierdo that cries when she gets picked on. There's nothing pretty about me."

""I beg to differ, but that's just my opinion," said Pearla. "beauty isn't always about clothing or how much designer products you put on your body to atract the attention of others. Sometimes, it's the ordenary that is extra ordenary."

Maerel burst out laughing at that and though Pearla didn't get it, she laughed along with her because it was good to hear that musical sound coming from her lips.

"I'm sorry Pearla, but that sounded like you took it right out of one of my books." The fox said at last as she tried to regain her breath.

"What ever..." Pearla replied while glancing up at the clock mounted on the wall by the casheer's counter. "Hey, look at that, school let out ten minutes ago."

Suddenly Maerel jumped. "What? Oh my god I have to get home, and I have to get home now..."

If it wasn't for the look of sheer panic on the other girls face, Pearla would sware she was being deflected, but as it was, she was content to play things by Maerel's lead, at least until she understood her a little more.

"Hey, before we go," Pearla started as she pulled a blank flash card from her bag, what's your number? Maybe I'll call you later."

Maerel looked like she wanted to refuse, but she seemd to have thought better of it. She quickly gave Pearla the seven didget number that rang her house, and a moment later the tiger had her own number on another card that found it's way into Maerel's bag. 

"Listen though, what ever you do, please don't call me unless you know absolutely for sure that I'm home alone."

"How will I know that?" It was a wierd request, another puzzle piece that didn't fit anywhere that Pearla could see on the board.

"I don't know, I'll call you, or I'll tell you at school when I know that it's safe to call. just, please don't call unless it's an absolute emergency." That fear was creaping back into those eyes of her's again. "Please Pearla."

"Okay, okay, I won't call, but meat me in the cafiteeria tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Okay, I'll look for you. Oh, and Perla?" Maerel said as she hefted her bag over her shoulder and started towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything today." And before Pearla could say anything else, the shorter fox was out the door and off to where ever her home was, and in a hurry to get there. Just what was the deal with that girl?

Pearla stood and grabbed up her own bag and took her tray to the trash receptical and tossed it, then she headed out the same door that Maerel had gone out. Even as she searched the street for her new friend, she knew the fox was long gone. Oh well, hopefully she called tonight, and hopefully they could find each other in the confusing mess of bodies that was the caffiteria during breakfast tomorrow morning. For now though, Pearla had to get home herself. Gram would worry if she was out too long, and she hated making the kindly old lady worry for anything. 

Turning towards her side of town, the tiger quickened her step and was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin to see some of the darkness in Maerel's Home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Welcome to yet another chapter of Taking Chances. There will be another post tomorrow, then I'm cutting back to a once or maybe twice a week schedule.
> 
> In this chapter, we see Maerel's home life as she suffers the consequences of her choice to ditch.
> 
> WARNING:  
> As I said before, there's a little darkness that comes with this story. There are mentions of both physical and emotional abuse on a character, as well as mentions of suicide. 
> 
> This chapter was a little hard for me to write as I had to draw on some of my own life experiences. Reading it now that I'm on estrogen is almost harder for me as those old scars still throb deeply.
> 
> Don't worry:  
> I promise you that the story has a happy ending, though both girls will have some difficult times to get through before it's said and done, but there will be a happy ending.
> 
> As always, please feel free to write a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading...
> 
> Emmy

Chapter 4: Consequences.

When Maerel finally made it home, her legs were on fire and she could barely breathe. She still made good time though, but as she rounded the last corner and saw her mother's car sitting in the driveway, her throat went even drier if at all possible. 

Slowing her pace to a walk, she focused on her breathing. This was the worst part of her day. Not the beatings, not the screaming and yelling and the abuce at home that she had to keep hidden from the world. Not the kids at school who went out of their way to make her feel as miserable as possible, not even close. No, it was the unknown before she walked in the door of her run down old house with the unkemped yard with it's weeds and bushes. What kind of mood would her mother be in? Would her father be home? Was the alcohol already flowing? Would she get beat for nothing again tonight?

Stopping as she made it to the porch of her house, Maerel leaned her head on the wall by the doorbell and breathed in and out, her heart still pounding even though the exertion of her run bled away only to be replaced by anxiety and feer. "God, I hate it here," She muttered under her breath as she reached for the door handle and found it unlocked. Taking one final breath, she let it out as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The living room was a wreck, as always. The smell of stale cigarettes hung in the air like a toxic miasma, burning the eyes and throat, empty bottles of cheep whisky lay scattered around the coutch and chairs, crushed beer cans a testimet to the alcoholics that dwelled within. As Maerel crepped through the living room, her ears twitched at every sound her feet made as she pushed unmentionables out of the way. She knew someone was home, the door was unlocked, but that didn't mean much. If she was lucky, her mother would be asleep somewhere in the house, either drunk as drunk could be, or just sleeping off the days work before the drinking occured. 

Maerel's mother wasn't the worst thing in this place though. She could take the yelling, the screaming, but it was the violence and unpredictable nature of her father that she worried about. One moment, he could be slobbering drunk but tollorable, if one could ignore the profanities that escaped his mouth, the next, he could be throwing things at her, beating her with his bare paws, or grabbing her and throwing her around the house. The thing was though, he never went after her mother, always her, and so long as it was only her, her mother allowed it. After all, better that only one occupent of this hell should suffer his rath, rather than both of them.

"So you ditched school today?" 

Maerel nearly jumped out of her skin as the sudden voice came at her from behind. Fur standing on end, she wirled around and found her mother standing just inside her parent's bedroom, an unreadable expression on her face. "Well?"

Maerel tried to think of something to say, anything, but the words didn't come. "I asked you a question you little shit!"

"I... I..." Her paws shaking, stomach suddenly filling with ice and everything that took the warmth out of her blood, she stammered and still couldn't think through the fear and panic.

"Before you lie to me, think very carefully, very, very carefully about what you say, because the school already called me. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could hide it from me? What's wrong with you, answer me!"

"I met a new friend, she took me out to lunch... We, we went to Corky's. That's all it was," the fox blerted out. She hated herself for not standing up to this woman, for justtaking it like she always did, but, what could she do? 

"So what, the lunches your father and I pay for you to eat aren't good enough, is that it? You don't like the food they make you, food we have to pay for?" The taller, much larger fox bellowed as she stomped out of her room, her chubby paw jabbing an accusing claw into her daughter's face.

"N-no, that's not it, I..." 

"Shut up! Shut, up! You ungreatful little bitch!" Maerel started backing up without realising it, her eyes wide with fear, her heart pounding so hard she thought the neighbors would hear it over the screaming, not that the screaming ever bothered them. Of course they couldn't ever be bothered to be concerned, not like anyone ever cared about her, save for maybe Pearla.

Pearla's face suddenly popped into her minds eye then, her shockingly purple eyes showing concern and compassion in their warm depts. 

"We feed you, shelter you, make sure you go to school fed and that your lunches are paid for, but that's not good enough for you, is it? Well you just wait until your father hears that his daughter doesn't care about the money he pays for her ungreatful ass. You just wait, now get the fuck out of my sight, and don't let me hear a single noise from you for the rest of the night. Move!" The last was said as she pushed passed Maerel so hard that she tripped and landed on her tail, agrivating the brooze from her fall in the locker room earlier. "And don't expect anything to eat tonight! You had Corky's, remember?" 

Maerel clambered to her feet, her stomach threatening to spew up her burger from her second lunch all over the already ruined carpet, her limbs trembling so hard she thought the bones would shatter under the strain. Without a backward glance, she raced down the hall and into her room, the cleanest part of the house and slammed her door. The verbal threat of more punishment from her mother in the other room quelled her erge to scream at the top of her lungs at her own weak stupid self for allowing this abuse to happen. Stupid, she was so stupid. She should have known better than to skip class. Taking chances? Really? Is that how she had justified it? She should have known the school would call her mother, should have known that she couldn't have gotten away with it, but she was stupid and ditched anyways, consequences be damned.

Maerel threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and let out a long mournful sob, a sob that held all the anger, all the greaf and longing for a better life. Sometimes, she thought about ending it, sometimes, like today, she wondered what it would be like to slice her arms open, to lock herself in the bathroom with the bath water as hot as it would go and paint the liquid red with her life, but she wouldn't ever actually go through with it. She was too weak, too afrade. It didn't matter if no one cared about her, she didn't deserve compassion or love or any of the things she read about in her books. No, she deserved this hell, because she was too weak to stand up for herself.

Turning onto one side, the fox looked at the books lined on the old torn up bookshelf in the corner of the room, looked at the spines of each one of those stories where the characters were stronger than her, better than her in every way. Then she thought about Pearla. Beautiful, strong, courageous Pearla, who had smiled at her, who had taken the time to try to get to know her, who had appologised for how their peers had treated her. Whiping at the tears that still spilled from her eyes, she sat up and reached into her nightstand, the same pink and white nightstand she had had for as long as she could remember and pulled out a tattered old diary. 

This was her book, a book of her failures and weaknesses written in ink and led and speckeled with her tears in places, a book that she was the star in, though her limelight was of shortcomings and pitty. Opening it and flipping through the pages, she noted all the entries going back the passed five years. Finding a blank page towards the end of the diary, she snatched a pen from the nightstand and with a shaking paw, she began to right.

I finally met you today. It was amazing. You were kind to me, not at all like the roomers I've heard about you. 

You took me to Corky's, bought me the best burger I've ever eaten in my life. I know you'll never read this, never know how much this means to me, but I'm greatful, even if ditching the last half of school gets me beat so bad I finally die from the pain. I wish I was like you. You're so amazing, so strong and beautiful. You didn't have to go out of your way to be nice to me, but you did. You were the first person in a very long time to do so. I just hope some day someone does for you what you tried to do for me today.

I've watched you for the past few years. I watched as you moved around school like nothing in the world bothered you, but I didn't know that you and me were so much alike. I had no idea that you felt as alone as I always have been, that you liked girls too. Part of me wishes that maybe one day we could be more than friends, but I know that's just stupid wishful thinking. Look, here I go again, thinking about things I'll never be able to have. 

I'm probably going to get beat again. That's what those marks were that you saw earlier. Last night, he strangled me until I almost blacked out, then he threw me at the wall just as I thought I was finally going to die. You don't know any of this, and I'm glad for that. You shouldn't have to know. If you did know, you'd realise that I'm just a stupid weak kid who never stands up for herself. 

Maerel paused as she heard a car pulling into the driveway. Gulping and trying to push the fear aside long enough to write, she quickly scribbled the rest.

I have to go now. He's home. I don't know if I'll write in this thing again after tonight, I've never done something as stupid as this before. Thank you Pearla for being the first and probably the last person to make me feel like someone cared. At least I got that much in life...

Dating the entry and closing the diary, Maerel quickly stoed it in her nightstand and rolled over onto her side facing away from the door. It was always better if she didn't see the beatings coming. If she saw him coming towards her, she always tenced her muscles and the broozes were always worse, not that just knowing he was home was bad enough. As her parrents voices came to her ears from the other room, she knew from his tone that he was already drunk. This was going to be a bad one. 

And as the footsteps got closer to her room, the trembling fox thought about her new and only friend, even as the door opened and his drunken voice broke through her thoughts. Even as the yelling happened, followed by his boney closed pawed fist impacting her side, even as she curled up into the fetle posission against the onslaught of blows that took her from her bed, onto the floor and later up against the wall, her eyes closed all the while, she couldn't get Pearla's compassionet purple eyes out of her mind. No, she probably could have if she tried; she just didn't want to. Those eyes? They were her lifeline during this hell, a lifeline she clung on to feaverishly for her pethetic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go...
> 
> I know this was a dark chapter and I'm sorry for that, but as we all know, life isn't always sweet and cheery.
> 
> On a side note however, I wanted to upload the book cover art for the story and still can't figure out how to do it without inserting graphics into the story text itself, which meh. So if anyone has any ideas, please let me know.
> 
> In the meantime, please check out one of my best friend's art page. You'll no doubt see the pic up there, you can't miss it... Seriously, he's like my nephew and a damn good artis.  
> sites.google.com/view/yamart/home
> 
> Or look for him on Twitter!  
> @tomatococomut
> 
> See you tomorrow and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearla meets Maerel at breakfast and notices something wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :)  
>  Today, the girls meet up at breakfast. Pearla notices something's up with Maerel, but the fox claims she is just sick.
> 
> Not nearly as dark and/or bleaque as the last chapter, but we do see some more of the school they attend.
> 
> As Always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 5: Peronnas in the Water.

River Hights High school was busy this time of morning. Parrents came and went, each dropping their kids off for the next day of learning at the designated drop off point, while the richer kids drove their own vehicles into the student parking lots, the commotion beyond confusing. Horns blasted out harsh notes every few seconts, people running back and forth greeting each other like they hadn't seen one another for years, and in all of that confusion, a white car pulled up to a yellow striped curb.

"Do you have everything Pearl?"

"Yeah, I think so," Pearla replied as she reached behind her grandmother's seat to fetch her bookbag. 

"Okay. I'll pick you up at the same time as usual then. Have a good day, and stay out of trouble."

"I'm always out of trouble though," The younger tiger remarked as she pushed open her door. 

"Most of the time, but should I remind you about the detention from last week? Something about smarting off to a teacher if I recall?" The old lady was kindly looking and even more so in nature, always had been. For as long as Pearla could remember, her Gram was the one pillar she could always depend on, no matter what. When she had realised early on that she liked girls, her Gram was the first person she had told, and even today, the old lady still loved her and accepted her without question. 

"Okay, I sort of deserved that one," Pearla shrugged.

"And the two the week before that for..."

"Okay, okay Gram, I got ya, stay out of trouble." It wasn't said out of bitterness though, and as the young tiger stepped out of the car, bag in hand, she smild back at the old lady. "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too Pearla. Have a good day, okay."

"I will, Gram..."

As she shut the door and her grandmother slowly pulled away from the curb, Pearla turned and headed to the opened double doors which were congested with foot trafic, her tough persona starting to amerge from beneath the surface. She hated these games she had to play, but she had learned at a very young age that kids were the most heartless creatures on the plannet. The tough girl act was what kepped her safe, kepped her out of the games and the bitter drama that seemed to drag everyone down. If she had to fake it a little to not get caught up in it all, then so be it.

Maerel though, that poor girl had gone the other way all together. How she could stand coming here day in and day out, putting up with all the crap these people put her through for kicks and giggles, Pearla didn't know. Just thinking about the timmid white fox made her want to lash out, not only at these pricks who thought to mess with her, but also at herself for passively allowing it for so long. The fox had always tried to stay out of the way, but there was always someone, always a group out to get her. "Well, I'm not going to allow it any more," She muttered under her breath.

"Hey Pearla." Pearla looked over her shoulder to see Lacy, one of those tag alongs that only sucked up to her because of her reputation jogging to catch up with her. "Did you hear?" And with that, not even waiting to see if Pearla even cared in the slightest, the blonde wolf began blathering on about who was screwing who and why it was big news and who was hurt and...

"God, I hate it here," the tiger muttered to herself again as she turned and headed down the hall that would take her to the cafiteria. Little did she know, Maerel had said the same thing the day before just as she returned home.

"But it's okay, because Sammy doesn't even have a big dick anyways, and... Hey, do you wanna come over to my place after school and...

"No," Pearla said, cutting the girl off. "I got things to do."

"Oh really?" The wolf gasped, "Like what? Do you have a boyfriend or something? Maybe I can give you some advice?"

"No, just, things to do is all." Pearla glanced around the cafiteria as they walked in hoping she's see Maerel's white fur sticking out from the croud, but the fox was nowhere to be found. 

"Oh well then. I guess some other time. Hey look, Luka's talking with Michelle again. I wonder if they are seeing each other. Michelle should know that Luka is just a player and only wants her..."

"Look," Pearla cut her off again. "I haven't eaten yet, and I have a headache, and your chattering on is anoying me. I'm going to eat in peace now, so if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me to it."

"Lacy stopped in her tracks for a moment, hardly able to comprehend that someone honestly didn't give a damn about the latest drama mongering, then she huffed in irritation. "Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it. God." 

As the wolf turned and headed off to bother someone else, Pearla threw a parting shot, even though it probably wasn't heard in all the commotion anyways. "I am a bitch, remember?"

Huffing herself, Pearla returned to searching for Maerel. Passing rows of tables and benches, the tigers' amithyst eyes scanned each one, hoping that the fox would turn up. Glancing up at the clock, she noted that there were only about twenty minutes until class started. Deciding to go grab something to eat, the tiger made her way through the milling groups of students towards the serving line, her eyes flicking back and forth. They did agree to meat in the cafiteria this morning, right?

As the tiger found the end of the line, she sighed and turned to glance back out over the crouds one more time. There, just barely stepping into the dining hall, Pearla saw light brown hair, white fur, and... Was that a swetter? In late April?

"Hey Maerel," Pearla called out. Paying no mind to the glances from curious watchers, the tiger raised her arm and began waving her paw trying to get the fox's attention. Noticing the jesture, Maerel started her way, though her gate was slow. A moment later, the fox was beside her in line.

"Hey you," Pearla said as she smiled at her friend. The Fox looked terible though. Her eyes had bags under them and were bloodshot as though she had spent a considerable amount of time crying. Her ears drooped slightly, and her poneytail looked like she hadn't really put much effert into it this morning. But the long sleave and pants were what really set off warning bells again in the back of Pearla's mind. 

Everyone else, including the tiger had warn cooler clothing as it was expected to be quite warm out by noon. Maerel was dressed in blue jeens and a baggy grey turtleneck, clothing that usually wouldn't be woarn unless there was a chill in the air.

"Morning," The fox said. Even her voice sounded rough.

"Are you alright? It's supposed to be hot out this afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well this morning, that's all."

"Oh, well okay. Maybe some orange juice will do you some good then."

"Yeah, maybe." 

Pearla studdied her friend, noticed the weery way she moved, like every motion hurt. Maybe she is sick.

The line moved forward and soon both girls were getting what they wanted to eat. Today's selection was danishes and woffles, but as Pearla grabbed a few of the pastries, she realised that Maerel had only grabbed one. As they neared the end of the line, Maerel leaned over to grab an orange juice from the icebox where they were kepped, but her paw shook dangerously, the single danish threatening to bounce off her plate.

"Here," Pearla said as she reached in and grabbed the juice and passed it to her. "Are you sure you're alright?

"Yeah, just not feeling good."

"Well, let's get some food in you." The girls found an empty table a moment later. Pearla, though she had eaten before she had left home earlier, tore into her danishes, cheese danishes were one of her favorite foods after all, but Maerel meerly picked at her food.

"So, how was your night?" Pearla asked the fox in between bites.

"Same as usual." Maerel responded, though she didn't take her eyes off her plate. "How about yours?"

"Not too shabby," the tiger replied. "Got that science paper done. Last minute, but still."

Maerel's shoulder's slumped suddenly. "Crap."

"What's up?"

"I totally forgot about it. That's going to hurt my grade."

"Well, it isn't due until the end of the day, so maybe I can help you with it over lunch."

Maerel looked up, her eyes slightly brighter than they had been a moment before. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." Pearla stated as she bit into her last danish. "Maybe we can go to Corky's again and..."

"Not a good idea," Maerel said.

"Why not?" 

"Because the school called my parrents and..." The fox gulped. "Well they weren't happy about me ditching."

"But we won't ditch. We'll just go to lunch then come back."

"But what if they call again. I,... I don't wanna get in trouble again."

"They won't. We're aloud to go out to lunch, so long as we're back in time for class."

Maerel thought about it as she sucked on the plastic straw that was feeding orange juice into her mouth. "But I don't have any money. I don't want you to pay every time we go out."

"Hey, I offered, that means I pay, which means you accept it." Pearla said teasingly.

"Well," Maerel thought about it a moment longer before finally nodding. "Fine, but we have to make sure we are on time."

"Deal," Pearla looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. "But we better be getting to class before we're late first thing in the morning."

Five minutes later saw the two girls fighting their way through the crouds in an atempt to make it to their first period on time. Well, Pearla did the fighting, Maerel trailed behind.

The fox knew today was going to be a long one. Her left side was so painful to the touch, and every motion threatened to make her cry out in agony, but not coming to school was out of the question. Even if her mother had let her, which she never would, Maerel couldn't stand being in that house anymore than necessary. 

As Pearla and Maerel found their class, Colege English Prep, the two found side by side seating and sat. Moments later as they were pulling their books from their bags, the class bell rang and their teacher, Mrs. Alice came in with a stern expression.

Glancing over her students, Mrs. Alice grabbed up her clipboard from her desk and immediately began with morning attendance. As Pearla's name was called, the strict panther aproached their desks and looked down at the girls.

"Ditching is highly unbecoming of you two, most especially you Maerel." As Pearla only blinked once and nodded, Maerel began to get nervous.

"So, in accordance with the school's polocy, I regret having to give these to you," Sliding two pieces of yello paper towards the girls, the panther turned and headed back to the head of the class and continued with her morning ritual.

With a shaking paw, Maerel reached for the yello paper, already knowing what it was. Looking at it in morbid facenation, she recalled what her mother has said to her that morning. "You better not even think about coming home tonight if you get in any trouble for your stunt yesterday."

Fighting back the tears, the fox let her head drop to her desk so that none could see her face. She was so dead, so very dead.

"Hey, you alright?" Pearla whispered as Mrs. Alice waxed poetic about propper sources.

"No, I'm not," The fox said. "My parents are going to kill me."

"It's just a detention," Pearla tried to soothe. "It's not like the end of your academic life or anything."

In response, Maerel hugged herself and squeezed, but the pain in her ribs made her gasp aloud. Seeing her discomfort, Pearla put a paw on the shorter girls shoulder and squeezed reasuringly.

"Okay, that bad then? Give me the slip after class and I'll fix it for you."

"How can you fix it," Maerel said as she turned her head to look at the Tiger out of the corner of her eye.

"Easy. I'll just write your parent's name. They never fact check these things, so as long as it looks convincing enough, no one will ever be the wiser."\

"I don't know about that," Maerel replied.

"No trust me, I've done this for other people before. Works every time." Pearla said. "Just think about it and let me know after class. I sign that for you, We go to the stupid detention when ever they want us to, you turn that in, and done."

Maerel thought about it. She really didn't want to get her mother and father stirred up over something this small, but if she could get away with it without them knowing... 

"I'll think about it and let you know," Maerel finally sighed.

"Okay, like I said--"

"Do you two have anything you'd like to add to the conversation, or are you going to take a failing grade for the day?" Mrs. Alice suddenly cut in. Both girls jumped, Maerel more than Pearla, then the two turned their attention to the class at hand.

"No, we're good," Pearla said quickly as she made a show of flipping through her text book.

"Yeah, we were just um," Maerel said as she fumbled with her own book.

"Talking about the vocabulary test on Friday."

Mrs. Alice looked back and forth to the obviously busted girls and humfed. "Well, that's well and good, but I need you to focus on todays lecture. There will be plenty of time for you two to talk about other things outside of this classroom, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mam," both girls intoned as one. 

"Good, now pay attention. As the other kids in their class snickered at the two of them, Pearla reached under the table and patted Maerel's leg who looked like she might bolt any time now.

The class went by faster than Maerel thought it was going to, but she was still uneasy. Finally making up her mind, she turned to Pearla as she was packing up her bag.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Kay, give me the slip." A moment later had Pearla studying the form, pen in hand. "So it looks like we don't have to go for two weeks. They must be full or something."

"That's good, I guess." Maerel answered.

"What's one of your parent's names?"

"Stella. That's my mother."

Pearla sscribbled the name with a quick hand then handed the slip back. "Don't lose that, or they'll give you another one just to be assholes about it."

Maerel nodded and glanced at the signiture. "Wow, that doesn't even look like your handwriting."

"Like I said, I've done this a few times before. Come on, we're going to be late for the next class."

Maerel followed the tiger into the hall where she turned and immediately ran into a group of her so-called friends. Staying back a few feet and slightly behind Pearla, Maerel waited for the impending disaster, her paws growing clammy from the anxiety.

"Hey Pearla," One of the girls said, a tough looking coyote wearing obvious gang colors. "Lacy said you were a bitch to her this morning. What's that about?"

"Yeah, and why sit next to her?" Another said, a male bulldog covered in thick bands of muscle, one of his thick claws pointed at Maerel who tried to make herself look smaller. She hated these people. These were the ones who gave her the most trouble even though they didn't know her.

Pearla glanced at the group of tough kids, her eyes flicking back and forth at each individual before she sighed and stilled.

"I was a bitch to Lacy because I don't like her. And she," The harshness in Pearla's voice as she pointed at Maerel was clearly directed at them, rather than the fox. "Is a friend of mine. So I'd appreciate it if you all leave her alone."

"What?" the Coyote scoughed. "Little Snowy, the cry baby is your friend now? Are you feeling alright there, Pearla? Didn't get some bad weed, did you?"

Pearla got up in the Coyote's face at that. "Yes, she's my friend, do we have a problem with this?"

"No, no problem," The coyote backed down, her paws raised in the air. "It's just..."

"Just leave it Jacky," The Bulldog said in his deep booming voice. "If Pearla want's to hang around little brats like that, let her. Come on guys, I need a cigarette."

Maerel watched with her mouth hanging open as the group took one final look at her then Pearla before turning and walking away, their voices carrying down the hall as they went. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in total shock that someone stood up for her, she would have broken into tears at some of the horible things they were saying about the two of them as they drifted out of earshot.

"Fucking assholes," Pearla said as she watched them go. Turning to Maerel, Pearla's expression softened. "Are you alright?"

"Y--yeah. But, why... Why did you do that?" Maerel stammered out.

"Do what, stick up for my friend?" Pearla smiled. "Isn't that what friends do for each other?" Turning to continue to their next class, Pearla waved for Maerel to follow.

"Yeah, b-but I thought they were your friends too?" Maerel replied as she followed after the tiger.

"Maerel, we've been over this already. I don't care about those people. Besides, I said I wasn't going to let these people walk all over you anymore. So if anyone gives you any trouble, you come tell me about it and I'll handle it." 

"But..."

"No buts, you come tell me if anything happens. Got it? Good."

Maerel stopped suddenly and reached out with a paw and caught Pearla's elbo. Turning, the taller tiger looked down at the timid fox. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me back there. It means a lot to me."

Pearla stood there for a minute before reaching up and grabbing the foxes shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly again. "I told you, that's what friends do. No thanks necessary."

The two stood there alone in the hall for a moment longer, each staring into the other's eyes before, finally, Pearla smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late.

Together, they turned and made their way to their next class, the altercation in the hallway having brought them that much closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The story is now going to go to a different posting schedule. Expect them once a week, perhaps twice if I'm productive enough. Please feel free to leave comments as always though.


End file.
